


danger loves too

by Larissaloki



Series: Larissaloki prompts [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Predators - Freeform, Ty is an Asshole, Yautja, predator - Freeform, the death is tiberius, tony is scared but confused, tw: hints at abuse, yautja bucky, yautja natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: How about yautja bucky and natasha with ooman!Tony version of winterironwindow





	danger loves too

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr ask that i finaly completed!

Most yautja’s called Bucky mad, called him insane for continuously chasing Natasha. One of the most dangerous females of their species. 

Of course females in general could easily hurt a male in heat and so generally the mating season was left to the bravest or strongest of the males. Bucky was indeed, brave and strong but also incredibly stupid. Natasha had before killed 3 mates accidentally in the height of climax, infact she had frequently hurt Bucky in some way during mating. Last time she had nearly broken his dick as she had bucked her hips so sharply and without warning, leg coming out and kicking at him by accident, sending him side ways while still inside her. 

Yet for some reason, Bucky would recall this memory fondly and often boast about it to his horrified friend and fellow hunter, Steve. 

It soon got to the point that Bucky and Natasha became exclusive, each choosing the other each mating. That was of course, until they met Omega disaster that is Tony Stark. 

Bucky and Natasha were exploring the concrete jungle that was New York, watching the millions of humans below, looking for any potential good hunts. They both needed a good after so long without, Qu’uar’s proved only entertaining for so long. 

It was Natasha that had spotted the omega first from their perch upon one of the highest buildings, she just so happened to look to the left, scanning the building with her helmet when she paused. There, right by the big windows that overlooks the city, she see’s a small figure hunched on the floor, a larger figure advancing in a clearly threatening manner. the larger one wielding what looks like a knife of some sort. the smaller has nothing. Completely defenceless. 

Disgusted, Natasha growls to get Bucky’s attention and gestures to the couple, with a snarl at the dishonourable display, Bucky stands and together they make their way over fast. 

~

Glass explodes from out of nowhere to Tony’s left, head whipping around to see what had caused it, hid confusion only mounts when he see’s nothing. Standing above him, Ty is similarly distracted as he looks at the broken window, his hand holding the knife lowering.

“What the he-LL!?” With a startled scream, Ty goes flying away from Tony. smacking onto the tiled floor hard several feet away. bewildered, Tony’s mouth falls open as he tries to work out just what the hell is going on. 

Before his very eyes, Tony watches as two terrifyingly tall figures appears before him as if from thin air. One has a more traditionally Male-esk figure, dark brown and light sandy coloured mottled like reptilian skin, what looks like quills are scattered over the chest and a trail of them go down wards below the waist. some quills cover the backs of the arms as well. the body had mesh like netting body suit on. Thick material with a metal cup covers the waist of the creature, leather strips criss cross the chest with shoulder protectors attached. On one shoulder is a canon like weapon and the face is covered by a bike helmet like mask, tubes leading out of it and to a small backpack on the back. Long thick dreadlock like appendages dangle from the back of the head, going down as nearly as far as mid back on the creature. 

The more female like creature next to it, was a more Black back with a more reddish brown front, she to has quills scattered about in places. a strip of leather with metal plating cover her chest in addition to everything else that looks similar as to what the male like creature is wearing. Though her dreadlocks are pulled into a loose pony tail at the back as they are longer. 

With a low guttural growl, the red one stalks towards the jibbering wreck that is Ty. The alpha trying to scramble for his knife while simultaneously trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Ty manages to get into the bedroom with the advancing creature, before tortured screams echo from it. 

Flinching at the sharp sounds, Tony looks wearily up at the other creature. surprised to see it just stood there, looking at him as if considering him for something. 

Head tilted, the massive creature crouches down to be more at Tony’s height and soft trills start to come from it. 

Thoroughly confused, Tony stays very still, not wanting to trigger the creature into suddenly tearing him apart. From the room, not long after the screams have stopped, the red skinned Yutja emerges finally. splatters of blood smear across her belly and legs, her right arm has smears of blood up the forearm and hand. Seeing them, she seems to perk up and comes over; in what Tony guesses is a less intimidating way. 

Like the first one, she crouches down near him and also starts to trill and purr softly

“What in the fresh hell is this…?”


End file.
